


Rained On Blossoms

by Oopsandhiysl2_o



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's made up, So yeah, like a lot, theory is not mine either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsandhiysl2_o/pseuds/Oopsandhiysl2_o
Summary: -In which Sana and Yousef dated but when she found out something about him her views on him changed. (aka based on that theory going around that Yousef hurt Even and Sana ends up being stuck between her friend and her future lover (in this sense her lover) leading to a whole lot of angst)





	1. A Thunder Strikes

Sana felt like crap. She honestly does not know how things got to this. What exactly led things to happen this way. But now that she knew she didn't want to.. she wanted to keep leaving her imagined life with Yousef. But now she couldn't, not when she discovered what he did to Even. Her best friend's boyfriends. It had been a week when all hell broke loose. It took a week to ruin what she had dreamed of for a year. It all started with Isak.. an Isak that came to her one day sobbing saying that he couldn't believe who could cause such harm. And she was confused, so freaking confused. They were at a party, she was supposed to be enjoying herself even though she couldn't because Yousef had texted her he would be coming late but she was still being a pleasant company to everyone around her. And now here she was in a bathroom locked consoling a desperate Isak. After managing to calm him down she began to ask what had gotten him in such a state... what had caused so much pain for him to be the way he was. Without answering her he took his phone out and showed her messages sent to him by someone through Facebook. All of them to her now seemed like a blur, something that never happened but they so did. She couldn't remember what the texts said to be specific, all she remembers is Noora coming into the bathroom with an enthusiastic "Yousef is here" and she had taken Isak's phone and stormed out of the bathroom. She remembers hearing a faint "Sana come back!! Sana.. PLEASE!!" from someone inside the bathroom. She ignored everyone around her, her eyes landing on her boyfriend. Without bothering to greet her brother or the rest of his friends she shoved the phone onto Yousef's chest whom at first had been smiling upon seeing her but now was confused. Without waiting for a reply or response "how could you??! You thought I would never find out?" to a startled Yousef. Then she said it "We're over..." and walked out of the party and searching for a way to get back home. 

She cried in the cab ride back to her house. Because he knew. He freaking knew that she hated when friends caused harm to friends. And that's exactly what he had done. When she got home she thanked that her mother and father were not home probably at an uncle's house spending the night. She checked her phone that had been vibrating for quiet some time now that she realized.. 

4 missed calls from Isak   
2 missed calls from Even  
8 missed calls from Yousef   
10 text from Yousef   
2 missed calls from Elias   
1 missed call from Noora

She couldn't be bothered to check Yousef's missed calls. As she was shutting her phone it rang

Incoming Text From Yousef;  
"Please answer me.. fuck Sana please let me explain.. at least tell me where you are and that you're safe.. please" 

But she couldn't.. not now. She needs time and she is sure he knows that.. at least.. That had been a week ago. A week spent with her in bed unusually tired. Her mother worried for her as she treated her like she had caught a cold. Through that whole week she felt numb. She skipped meals, only eating enough to keep her going at least. Her routine consisted of waking up, eating some breakfast (if it could be called that) going back unto her bed. She slept through the whole evening waking up at night for a small meal and back in bed to a restless sleep. One time she heard Elis knocking on her door, "Sana? Are you okay? Sis... please open.. let me know you're alive at least.." but to no avail. Her mother did the same, although by that time she most probably had caught up in what had happened. Barely. She had opened her arms to Yousef knowing how great of a boy he is but now seeing her daughter like that pained her and knowing that Yousef was also in pain, from what Elias told her, it pained her even more. And Sana to no avail stayed in her room. For a whole week. She went back to school, everyone around her treating her like glass. Ready to break at any comment or wrong move. She walked into her chemistry class, Isak waiting for her patiently as she sat down "hi Sanasol.." to which she gave a barely there acknowledgement. He stayed quiet for the remainder of class and she was thankful for that because she really needed to pay attention because going back to school on a Thursday may have not been a smart move but she needed to catch up and Isak had sent her notes and all her other classmates had texted her their notes as a thank you for when she did it for them. As the bell rang signaling her last class Isak stopped her outside, "Sana we have to talk" and she tried to avoid it "I would to stay and chat but I really have to get home" but he insisted. He took her hand gently and walked with her to a secluded place away from school. When they stopped he turned to face her "let me explain what happened was all-" but she stopped him, "why are you explaining things? No need Isak" she replied annoyed and walked away because no. If she was going to get an explanation by someone that was going to be Yousef. Friday went on in a similar manner, everyone around her waiting for her to break but who said she hadn't already? That Friday all she wanted was to go home and sleep.. and she really thought that it was going to happen in this manner. When she got home it was empty, she knew her parents had gone to some wedding and wouldn't come back until a couple of days leaving Sana enough money and instructions to survive those days all by herself with Elias whom seemed to be out and won't come until later. She got exactly two hours of peace, that including her making tea, doing her daily prayer and taking a relaxing shower. She was in her room when she heard Elias come in his footsteps to be heard on the floor along with another pair.. quiet a few actually. She imagined he had brought over his friends, and hoped one of them was not Yousef. To play it safe she stayed in her room until she had to leave. She was going to meet up with Noora and the girls to have some pizza and eat at Eva's house for a movie night. She kept on doing her work until said time arrived. 

It seems that time had gone rather quickly because it was almost time for her to leave if she wanted to catch the bus in time to go to Eva's without being late. She got ready and out of her room. She stopped by the kitchen making sure to avoid the living room area where she could hear Elias and his friends. She went in to get a snack as she hadn't eaten and doing so much work left her a bit hungry. She was in the process of cutting an apple when Mikael walked in, "hey Sana.." she responded with a hum. He walked around the kitchen aisle in respect to her space and went to get something from the fridge. As she kept cutting her apple she saw him staring at her, "listen Mikael if you have something to say, say it now" and Mikael gave her a shy look "you should really talk to Yousef.." and not again. She put the knife down, if someone wanted the glass to break here it was. "All of you need to stop trying to explain to me what happened on his behalf.." she said calmly, "its not that Sana is that.. the text were-" but she interrupted him "no Mikael!" She screamed making him startled. She walked away while Mikael followed her ranting, "Sana you don't understand is all a big misunderstanding!! Sana you have to let him explain!! Sana PLEASE he is so bad.. he can't stop wanting to call you and text you but he knows you need time but please tell him how long it going to take-" and he was interrupted again, "Listen, I will decide how much time I need... I don't have to explain myself to you and to him either. So with all do respect stay out of it.." she said as she put on her shoes ready to walk out. She knew that Mikael was standing behind her a couple of steps away. Like she also knew the rest of their group was standing near double doors watching their interaction. She heard Mikael sigh, "Sana.. please.. I've never seen him this way.. he is so sorry" but she just grabbed her jacket and walked away. Leaving Mikael with the rest of his words stuck in his throat as an uncomfortable knot. She made it to Eva's house on time just when the pizza had arrived. She walked into Eva's house aware that they would ask about her long face but surprisingly they didn't probably knowing already what it was about.. not like it was hard to guess. She enjoyed herself with the girls and she was thankful Vilde came up with this idea because it's what she needs, a day of just not thinking and have actual some sort of fun. She ignored the fact that Noora kept checking her phone, probably texting William as they were in better terms now. She was having a nice time when she realized Noora will look up to then down at her, back up, then she would text. Of course she was texting Yousef, probably keeping him updated on what she was doing or how she looked. As the night went on and it almost came to an end Noora asked if all of them could take a picture together to post on her insta which she didn't mind. They took a pic all of them smiling huddled together in a small group. Sana gave a genuine smile as she was genuinely happy even though as they took the picture she realized an incoming text from Yousef on Noora's phone who ignored it and worried more about their picture. Later she went home after saying all her goodbyes and hoping Elias was asleep or atleast his friends weren't there anymore. As she walked home her brain couldn't stop replaying what Mikael had said I've never seen him this way.. Please! He is so bad.. Sana PLEASE talk to TO him.. and so on. As she rode home she wondered if she was ready for an explanation. That night as she walked home she realized one thing, if you want the truth you have to hear both sides of a story. 

As she got home she made up her mind, she would talk to Even first as he was the 'victim' in this story. (And totally not because she was not ready to see Yousef)


	2. A Clearing In The Sky

Turns out that wanting to talk to your best friends boyfriend seemed to be a complicated thing to do. For one Isak had been busy the whole week that she tried to talk to him so she could talk to Even. She called Even who answered her in the most polite way asking if they could meet up and he kindly declined. Turns out Even had somethings to do for his mother out of the country, in England to be specific, and he was out for that whole week as well. So Sana was left on hold for a whole week which mainly consisted of everyone treating her as normal as possible but everyone knew that there was still a 'do not mention he who should not be talked about name near her premises' rule that in all honesty she didn't make up but it was actually Vilde who told everyone to fuck off at any mention of he who shall not be named.. they made him sound like Lord Voldemort.. even though in any case he was more of a Cedric.. and why was she even thinking about such things?? Ugh. So she had to wait a whole week until Even returned. She seriously thought about just asking Isak but that wouldn't be right, she wanted first hand confession.. now she sounded like the police. After a week Even finally returned, in three days she was told by Isak to come by their apartment so her and Even could talk. She did not want to know why it had taken three days for it to happen although she didn't have to guess what happened in said three days.. if Isak's neck was any indication of what happened she'd rather stay unaware. So on the fourth day of said week she stopped by their apartment not quiet sure ready to hear the whole story. She knocked on their door and she was greeted by an open pair of arms by Even. She accepted the hug because it would be impolite to do so, also because Isak gave her a look that said "let him have it.." and she kindly agreed. As she was finally in their apartment she was fed by Even whom turned out to be a pretty good cook and a great house host. All casualties were spared after they ate dinner and not by her behalf but by Even himself, "so.. let's get down to business" and Sana was truly surprised. She was kind of expecting for her to start the conversation but now that Even did she felt a bit weird talking about something that might be painful to Even. "It's okay Sana.. just ask.. he is fine" Isak side by Even side who gave him a sweet smile and turned to give her a reassuring one. Sighing she began, "what exactly happened at Bakka?" And Even sighed.. "it was weird actually. I was really good friends with Mikael who introduced me to Yousef. Than it kind of became me tagging along with them and the rest of your brothers friends. But than um something kind of unexpected happened.." he trailed off, "I had an episode.. which was weird since I had kept them mostly under control. But none of them knew, until I ended up hurting Mikael. It's true that Mikael and I were dating at that time.. but do to my um condition.. I ended up hurting him by getting with Sonja. Not that she is at fault because I kind of used her unconsciously.." and Sana reassured him "it's not your fault either Even.. things happen and I understand" and he smiled shyly at her. Isak gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and an indication to carry on. "Mikael found out I was with both of them and he didn't quite get it at first until I explained it to him. But somehow some girl at our school found out and told Yousef who in return became really upset.. that was also the time where people thought there was a 'rivalry' between us because of who is Mikael's best friend. Do to misunderstandings me and him never actually got to spoke about things. It all came tumbling down when I received the messages you saw.., I was really upset that I ended up writing very hurtful things about him and the rest of them online and he responded with equal amounts of hurtful things because he wanted to defend his friends.." he explained. But Sana was a bit more confused, "so he did sent those text to you??.. that explains everything than.." and Even shook his head, "at first that's what i thought. So after posting stuff about them and vice versa being in that school became unbearable and since I didn't want people to know about my condition I decided to transfer to avoid further problems. I cut off ties with all of them and Mikael until recently when me and him began to text. He explained to me that he talked Yousef out of keeping beef with me but he didn't tell him about my condition which I'm greatly thankful for, he said that he told him that me and him were fine and that he did not need protection when he could protect himself. But Yousef kind of still didn't like the fact that I used his best friend and missing said important piece of info made him more confused. After I transferred to your school i only kept up with Sonja who found out whether or not he had sent those texts. Turns out that some girl at Bakka had gotten a hold of Yousef's phone at a party and was the one to send said texts since she didn't quiet like me having Mikael to well myself.." he explained. There was one question she last wanted to ask, "did you.. try to contact him?" And Even looked taken aback, "not really. I figured that I needed to give him space in order to forget what happened. We ended up hurting each other pretty badly all do to misunderstandings and confusion.." and that calmed Sana a bit.. but that still didn't explain why Yousef had not tried to contact Even.. "did he ever tried to contact you? Like at all?" And Even shook his head "not really but I didn't want him to. I wouldn't have known what to say and all I wanted to do was leave everything behind me.. the rest of the story you already know" he said with an calm smile on his face. She could see that he was finally content to have let it all out. Maybe it was his last step in releasing what he had been holding onto for such a long time. After he was done speaking, Isak gave him a kiss in the cheek which Even returned. She couldn't help but smile looking at how happy Isak looked. She knew that look because she had been told by Isak himself that's the look she would give Yousef she they were together.. in their own world. "Any more questions Sanasol??" Isak said teasingly, rolling her eyes she replied "No Isabella.. thank you for explaining your half Even.. it really helped clean my head and decide what to do" and Even just nodded. She excused herself saying it was time for her to go home, Isak walking her out the door. As they neared the door Isak stopped her, "I know you hate when people tell you to do something but please do talk to him.. yeah?" And she just rolled her eyes at him. She heard a faint, "goodnight Sana" from Even in the background as she left their premises. As she walked home she questioned if she was ready to talk to Yousef again. She had been avoiding him like a plague for the past three weeks and she wondered what it would be like to see his face again. 

When she arrived home Elias was in his room and her parents were in the living room watching something on tv. Her mother must have heard her come in because she had called out her name "Sana is that you?" And she responded with a "tee mom it's me.. I'm going to bed to wake up early tomorrow from school" but her mom stopped her. She walked up to her leaving her a father confused, "okay Sana. Just remember tomorrow me and your dad are going to your aunts house okay? We won't be back until Sunday morning.. you already know what beds to be fine correct?" And Sana nodded. "How are you? You seem more alive than you did three weeks ago" and Sana was really tired but having a conversation with her was a must, "I'm okay mamma.. I've cleared my head up okay? So don't you worry things will get back to the way they were alright?" And her mom brought her into a warm embrace followed by her father, "I knew my bright daughter would know what to do" she heard her father say. She excused herself as she was really tired. 

The next day was actually better than before. There was still that unspoken rule made up by Vilde but it was okay. She was just going in about her usual day. She had class with Isak who kept teasing her about some weird crap and she was so close to punching him. She was checking her phone on her way home when she realized she never quiet read the messages Yousef had sent her that night.. taking a deep breathe she began to read them one by one: 

First message;  
Please answer your phone.. we have to talk

Second and third messages consisted of the same;  
Please answer.. your brother keeps worrying me saying you may not be heading home and it's way to dark to walk by yourself 

Message 4,5 and 6 in this order:  
Please answer I'm so worried   
We have to talk so please tell me where you are.. or atleast that you're home?   
Fuck I'm sorry I never told you but please answer..

Messages 7 and 8 were an apology;  
7.I know I'm such an idiot for not telling you about what had happen back in Bakka with Even and Mikael.. I know how much you care about friendship and I'm such a coward for not coming to you with the truth.   
8.And I know right now you're deeply upset with me and I understand. But let me explain myself before you hate me. And it's okay if you do now because I understand why you would.. I don't blame you. Please answer your phone.. I'm still worried about your where about.

Message 9 was him asking to call Noora back and message 10 was to answer Isak's calls. And well message eleven she had already seen. She should've checked his messages now that she thought about it. He seemed so worried about her and she left him on a loop where he didn't know how she was doing. She knew that Elias melts him updated and so did Noora by the looks of it. She wondered if Even had texted Mikael and hence the information getting to him. She got home around a regular time and began pre hearing what her mom had left behind for them to eat that day. She heated up a good portion the one that Elias had left behind. It was Friday so that meant Elias would go to the gym with his friends and by the way there were book bags at her entry they had come here after school and come back sometime later today which gave her a relief because she really needs peace and quiet to do her school work. As she finished her school work she realized it was well off into the afternoon and Elias had not come home yet. Calculating when he would be home she gave herself time to shower and dress in comfortable attire. Around seven Elias came back home, with his friends behind him but only one missing. She greeted them all and said she would be in her room, if they wanted to order something they could which they all gave her a nod. She was in her room praying when she heard a knock on the door and Elias saying that they had ordered pizza and if she wanted some to come out which she did and when done she retrieved back to her room and finished her prayer. When she looked at the clock again after fixing her room it was around nine and her body was letting her know that she was tired. So ending her night she went to sleep but that little voice in the back of her head told her that she needs to talk to Yousef soon because things couldn't be left hanging. 

Sana was having a pretty good and a pretty realistic dream. In her dream state she smelled an eerily familiar scent. As she searched for where she had smelled said thing she realized it was the smell of cologne, Yousef's cologne to be exact. As she searched for where it came from her nose met a hard yet soft surface... it felt like a broad chest as if someone was laying next to her. In her dream said person is Yousef, and she buried her nose deeper into said chest. Than she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her into a warm and tight embrace. In her dream it felt real so she buried herself deeper in said pair of arms. The hand around her waist moved towards her face and rested there, drawing small circles on her cheek, oh did it feel so real. She felt a pair of lips on her forehead giving it a small peck. And in her dream induce state she buried herself further into his warmth, feeling weirdly peaceful. It could all have been a dream until she reached out to touch his made up dream face expecting just an empty space but was actually met with a strong jaw. Slowly waking up, she opened her eyes to meet a grey colored shirt with a breathing living person underneath. She shifted her eyes upward to be met with his brown colored eyes looking down to her. Without saying anything she reached up a bit more and kissed the part between his neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes to give herself some time, "you know if Elias sees this he kills you right?" she said jokingly. He shook his head and lowered it so their foreheads would be together and shifted his arm to wrap around her. "He was the one to let me in so.. you think you're so smart don't you??" all she could do was give a small a chuckle. There was small a comfortable silence until Yousef began, "Sana.. we have to talk.." and it was her time to shake her head, "not now.. tomorrow morning. We will talk tomorrow morning but not now. Let me.. let me have this yeah?" And he kept his mouth shut. It's not like he could say much, he wanted to have Sana all to himself and if she wanted silence and comfortableness he would give it to her.. until morning it is. Morning found them cuddle up at home. 

Then morning came, and for Sana it came too quickly. It was so good waking up in Yousef's arms, feeling his breath hit the skin on her cheekbone and his arms around her waist holding tight enough that if she moved he would most probably wake up. "Yousef wake up.. come on I'm hungry.. Yousef!" She exclaimed with as she flicked him on the forehead startling him awake. "What are you doing?" He bemoaned," oh you're hungry? Let's go eat than Sana" he said as he got up and away from her bed. After they both showered their teeth and she changed while he waited outside they walked into the kitchen. He began making some eggs and preparing some fruit for the both of them. As they ate her eyes met his and he gave her a shy smile. They were hark way through eating when she broke the silence, "so.. want to talk?" And he slowly pushed his plate away. "I guess Even told you the story already. We um.. spoke yesterday after you left their house. He told me what he said to you and all of that it's true. I guess you're wondering why I never contacted him.. well because I felt that I had done him wrong in so many ways and the best thing to do was probably to let it go.. I also didn't want to hurt him further on.. he seemed upset and when he left Bakka I felt so ashamed because I genuinely blamed it on myself." Yousef explains regretfully, and Sana understood she really did. All that had happened were a bunch of misunderstandings and what had happened recently was also that. A huge misunderstanding.. without thinking she reached for his hands and took them I to hers, "it's okay Yousef. I.. forgive you and I'm sorry for how I reacted.." and he shook his head, he did it quiet often now a days, "it's really not your fault. I should have told you when I found out your friend was dating Even.." and she just nods. They finished up and cleaned up and just chilled at her living room. Then Elias came out of his room and saw them happily seating in the couch, "so you made up? Listen that great and all but I do mind seeing you two so close and it's bothersome so DO put some space between you two. Thank you" His response was answered with two laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is totally fictional.. yeah that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
